Suatu Hari di Langit
by Cireng HD
Summary: Goshiki Tsutomu memandang mimpinya yang dulu, kemudian kembali menatap jalan. [Future!AU. precious future ace need more love]


[ **Suatu Hari di Langit** ]

 **Haikyuu** by **Furudate Haruichi**

Sebuah fic untuk Goshiki Tsutomu sebagai dedikasi cintaku padamu.

 _ **I own nothing but story**_

* * *

 **.:.**

Cermin itu menatapnya balik, figur bongsor berwajah cerah terpantul di manik cokelat. Poni legam rata yang lupa dipangkas masih mengukir tampan di wajah kekanakannya, dan Tsutomu mengulum cengir. Kerah seragam sudah rapi, ia sudah sarapan cukup, cuman bangun terlalu pagi dan masih harus menunggu setengah jam hingga waktu keberangkatan kereta.

Tungkai masih belum bergerak dari depan cermin kala matanya melipir ke arah jersey yang tergantung di pintu kamar. Nomornya bukan lagi delapan, walau ia menyukai angka delapan, karena ia pernah mendengar kalimat; _eight means eternity._

Tsutomu menelengkan kepala, dan memori beberapa tahun lalu kemudian berputar ketika benak menyadari tingginya bertambah, kini ia harus sedikit menunduk kala mematut diri.

Dulu, ia pertamakali datang ke klub Shiratorizawa dengan impian yang masih sama.

Dulu ia masih polos dan lebih kecil dari sekarang, dengan mimpi menggebu mengejar punggung kak Ushijima hingga nafas terputus, masih tidak sabaran menunggu waktu memberinya tempat di puncak sinar, terus mengasah teknik hingga pegal dan kena pukul kak Kenjiro karena memaksa berlatih hingga hampir jam tidur. Juga ketika kak Satori terus-terusan membaca arah geraknya, terus-terusan menebak navigasi otaknya, dan selalu sukses menciptakan dinding penghalang sempurna yang mampu terus-terusan mengeluarkan erang frustasi dari Tsutomu, ia paham kalau ada jarak lebar antara porsi latihannya dengan kak Ushijima.

Tidak ada opsi lain selain terus berjuang, hingga setidaknya, sampai batas kak Ushijima sudi melirik ke arahnya.

Dulu, ketika kepalanya masih sebatas dagunya yang sekarang, ketika pucuk-pucuk rambut mencuat berantakan kala dahi dan pelipis dilengketi keringat, ia akan mencari sosok kak Ushijima, memastikan apakah _spike_ sempurnanya disaksikan, dan, apakah kak Ushijima sudah menanggapinya dengan perasaan sama. Tsutomu akan terus memukul, terserah, dari kak Kenjiro atau kak Eita, Tsutomu akan terus melompat dan memukul, hingga kak Ushijima sadar tempatnya dalam bahaya.

Hingga kak Ushijima sadar ada anak bawang mengincar tahtanya.

Hingga kak Ushijima melihat balik kepadanya.

Lalu Tsutomu berkontemplasi, fakta bahwa dalam tim sekuat Shiratorizawa, ada anak kelas satu yang baru lulus SMP, yang masih bau susu; adalah dirinya, satu-satunya yang mendapat tempat di reguler. Semua sudah mafhum, ia bagian dari tim dan ia punya mimpi akan jadi _ace_. Semua paham mimpi Tsutomu, tentu mendukung dan sedikit memandangnya selayak bocah naif yang lucu; yang patut dilindungi dan ditopang.

Tsutomu tahu latihannya tak pernah mengkhianatinya, ia tahu ia kuat, ia tahu ia akan terus bertambah kuat, dan Tsutomu terus bertanya-tanya sampai kapan ia akan terus bertambah kuat, kapan ia akan sekuat kak Ushijima, kapan kak Ushijima benar-benar melihatnya sebagai lawan kuat seimbang.

Ia akan menunggu hingga tiba saatnya ia berdiri disamping kak Ushijima, menepuk dada dan berseru lantang dengan bangga, kalau "Aku yang akan mengisi tempatmu sekarang."

"Aku yang akan berdiri di puncak, bersamamu di panggung yang sama."

"Aku yang akan mengalahkanmu."

"Karena itu, kak Ushijima…"

"… _perhatikan aku."_

Suatu hari setelah pertandingan resminya yang kesekian kali, Tsutomu menangis. Bulir bening membajir. Isak perih dan bahu bergetar mengindikasikan inderanya yang mengecap perihnya kalah, mereka kalah, Shiratorizawa kalah, ia kalah dari si pendek yang memiliki impian sama. Ia belum menang dari kak Ushijima dan kini ia sudah kalah dari orang lain, dari pemuda yang tak lebih tinggi dari bahunya, dan Tsutomu masih menangis hingga keesokan harinya.

Tsutomu kembali pulih setelah nasihat dan banyak hantaman dari para kakak kelas, Tsutomu kembali berlatih, kembali menekuni rutinitasnya layaknya orang bodoh yang tak mengerti hal lain, mengejar bola biru-kuning hingga terguling sampai ujung lapangan, kembali memperhatikan gerak kak Ushijima dalam kagum dan cemburu, terus melihat punggungnya hingga Tsutomu kembali bertanya-tanya lagi, sampai kapan jemarinya mampu menyentuh punggung itu. Sampai kapan ia terus menyandang gelar _ace_ kedua.

Kapan ia bisa melebihi kak Ushijima?

"Kau dimarahi pelatih lagi?" kak Kenjiro menyapa cuek, kala mendapati Tsutomu meringkuk di pojok luasnya ruang olahraga, memeluk lutut dan berwajah lesu beriringan dengan bibirnya yang manyun. Tsutomu tidak melakukan apapun kecuali mengangguk. Kak Kenjiro tidak mengatakan apapun hingga beberapa menit berjalan diantara kedua pemuda.

"Makanya, dinginkan kepalamu."

"Huh?"

Iris karamel kak Kenjiro menatap kosong bersirat datar entah kemana, barangkali ujung teralis jendela atau jaring-jaring net, tidak melempar pandangan satukalipun pada Tsutomu yang bertanya-tanya. Kali ini apa penyebabnya?

"Gara-gara _spike_ kak Ushijima yang kemarin kau jadi panik, servismu jadi abstrak, ritmemu kacau, tentu saja pelatih murka."

Tsutomu berani menatap nyalang, "Aku kan tidak mau begini terus!"

Kak Kenjiro menatapnya tak berhasrat, menyeka peluh di leher dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan. Seukir senyum tipis terlewat dari pengawasan mata Tsutomu.

"Kalau pikiranmu panas begitu terus, kak Ushijima akan semakin jauh." Kemudian menepuk kepalanya dua kali.

Esoknya, Tsutomu kembali jadi seperti biasa.

Yang ia lihat juga masih punggung kak Ushijima.

Suatu hari Tsutomu dipuji, kemudian pemikiran pendeknya membara, ia makin rajin berlatih seolah tak bisa mempertahankan eksistensi kalau tak menyentuh bola, dan suatu hari ia dimarahi, ditegakkan kembali oleh para kakak kelas dengan seuntai kalimat hiburan ringan dan bangkit segampang menarik nafas, kemudian kembali dipuji keesokan harinya dan dimarahi lagi di hari berikutnya, terus berepetisi, beriringan dengan jalan _ace_ yang masih berkabut didepan mata.

Dan suatu hari, dalam batas waktu terakhir dimana Tsutomu tak dapat lagi menyaingi kemampuan, ketika ia sedikit terlambat menunjukkan sinar kemampuannya pada satu orang, ketika ia gagal melampaui orang yang paling dikagumi dan paling ingin ia lewati, hati kelulusan kak Ushijima tiba didepan mata.

Bau perpisahan terendus kentara dan Tsutomu merasa netranya mengabur. Ia tak mampu mengangkat kepala, terlalu berat dan berdenyut-denyut, iris cokelat hanya mampu memandang ujung kemeja yang diremat kuat. Satu bulir jatuh. Sudah telat, katanya dalam hati, kak Ushijima tidak disini untuk melihatku lagi, jeritnya dalam hati.

Tsutomu, dan barangkali semua orang, merasa getir diujung lidah, pertandingan terakhir mereka bersama sang Ushijima Wakatoshi ditutup dengan kekalahan. Tetapi tentu Tsutomu yang paling kecewa. Kak Ushijima belum sempat melihat potensi terbesarnya. Kak Ushijima belum sempat merasa kalah darinya.

Hingga ketika sebuah baritone menggema tegas menyapa telinga, Tsutomu menangis kian pecah.

"Aku menunggumu menyusul." Katanya.

Tangis Tsutomu berubah makna.

Goshiki Tsutomu terkekeh pelan mengingat itu semua. Memar merah di sekujur anggota geraknya masih sama seperti dulu, Tsutomu tidak pernah mengendurkan latihan, dan ia paling tahu kak Ushijima juga sama. Orang itu kini pasti sedang latihan bersama anggota-anggota timnas, mendapa menu dari pelatih terbaik, terus mengasah tekniknya yang sudah atasnya atas level monster.

Membayangkannya sedikit merinding, tetapi Tsutomu tidak merasa sakit di dada seperti dulu, tidak lagi cemburu.

Tsutomu memberi pandang pada pantulannya sekali lagi, bayangannya di cermin memberi cengir balik, dan Tsutomu melenggang keluar mengejar stasiun kala melirik arloji dan menyadari betapa lamanya ia bernostalgia.

Sepanjang kaki menapak dan sepanjang sepatu bertemu tanah konkrit, Tsutomu menahan kekehan dan memandang lurus kedepan. Ia bukan lagi bocah penuh iri pada Ushijima Wakatoshi, bukan lagi bocah pemimpi, delapan sudah berganti satu bergaris bawah. Karena semua sudah dalam dekapan, sudah tergenggam erat, sudah tercapai, ia tak perlu lagi melihat punggung kak Ushijima.

"Hei Lev, hai Hinata!"

Karena hari ini ia bisa berkumpul bersama sebagai sesama _ace._

.

.

.

 _Tsutomu sudah melihat pemandangan yang sama_.

 **end.**

* * *

 **note.** ngakunya cinta Goshiki tapi kalo ternyata ooc maafkan hamba. dan maaf lagi kalo rada nyeleneh dari canon au nya ya temantem **a** n soalnya disini Goshekeh kesannya 'sendpie notis mi' dan saya juga banyak nyelipin headcanon :'))

 **[March-28-2017]**


End file.
